supernaturallfandomcom-20200215-history
Angels
Angels are winged celestial beings created by God to serve as his attendants and messengers, but also as soldiers in his war against Lucifer and demons. They are native to Heaven and are imbued with both holy white light as well as considerable power. Their true form is nothing less of holy righteous beings which are beautiful as well as hazardous, overhelming, and terrifying all at the same time. Ranging from two to six (maybe more) large feathered wings on their backs, four animalistic heads with halos of light around them, and heights as tall as skyscrapers. Angels are one of the most powerful entities in the series, generally outclassing all demons, monsters, reapers and other supernatural creatures with the exception of the Leviathans, Eve, Death and God himself. Angels are capable of reproducing with humans while in a vessel, creating a nephilim. Unless they do not have their Grace, then the resulting offspring will be human. They cannot reproduce (perhaps do not) in their natural form, and it is unknown what is born when two angels within vessels reproduce. Early History Sometime after God came into existence, he creates Heaven. He later creates the first beasts, the Leviathans, and let them roam the Earth, eating and devouring everything in their path. The Horsemen Death, who existed alongside God, personally found them entertaining, but God was concerned for the "petri dish", so he locked them away in Purgatory. God later creates the archangels (Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel), the first type of Celestials. Metatron, the scribe of God, was created at an unspecified time. However, Metatrom, according to Castiel was present and was recording the events as God was proceeding with creation. Soon afterward, God makes the Seraphim, angels and Cupids. After a while, God then creates Earth and the humans (what Lucifer calls His last great "handwork"). Lucifer was God's favorite creation, but once humanity dawned, God makes them his most beloved, which infuriates Lucifer. He attempts to convince God of their flawed nature, but God doesn't listen. Then, he entreats to Michael, but he won't disobey his father. Lucifer then begins a rebellion, trying to overthrow his father, but Michael leads the host of Heaven, and defeats Lucifer. Gabriel can't stand the constant agruments, so he flees to Earth, posing as The Trickster, Loki. Lucifer goes to Earth and corrupts a human soul, Lilith, into the first demon. This angers God, and Michael, on God's command, casts Lucifer into Hell, located in the deepest part called Lucifer's Cage, locked with 600 powerful seals, 66 which needs to break for his release. A prophecy states that one day Lucifer will break free, initiating the Apocalypse, and that Michael will kill him and bring paradise to Earth. Castiel and his Garrison tentively watch the first humans hold domimion over the Earth, as God intended. Like, pruning, constructing and building. Whistle, the first amphibians "heave" themselves on a beach. Castiel's immediate Garrison- Anna, Uriel, Hester, Balthazar, and Inias - are stationed to protect and watch the Earth. They watch and wait in silence for thousands of years, hearing nothing from God or their superiors in Heaven. In 1970s, the Angels secretly arranged for John Winchester and Mary Campbell to fall in love and concieve two children: Dean and Sam Winchester. Angels communicate with each other through the enochian language. Season 2 Masquerading as the Trickster Loki, Gabriel, the archangel, killed three people at a college while positioning himself as the school janitor. Once Sam and Dean showed up to investigate the deaths, he began to manipulate them into fighting amongst themselves. Eventually catching on, Sam, Dean and Bobby attack "Loki" and Dean stabs him, believing him to be dead. Hoever, Gabriel was revealed to have survived, with Dean only stabbing an elaborate illusion. Season 3 Bent on both revenge and teaching Sam a lesson, "Loki" set up a mystery spot which the boys investigated. Once there, the boys were trapped in a time loop causing the day (which happened to be a Tuesday) to repeat infinitely. Every day, Dean would die and Sam was powerless to stop it from happening. It has been estimated that Sam was forced to watch Dean die thousands of times. Eventually, Sam discovered that the Trickster was to blame for the time loop and confronted him, threatening him and convincing Loki to end the cycle. Supposedly he did so, resuming the flow of time and releasing the boys. However, on the first Wednesday after the time loop, Dean was killed again, seemingly permenantly. Sam spent the next 6 months hunting Loki, intent on either bringing Dean back or killing the Trickster himself. Sam eventually found Loki who revealed to him that Dean's numerous deaths were to teach him a "lesson", and that the brothers are each other's ultimate weakness. Loki was apparently trying to show Sam that nothing is gained from sacrificing themselves for one another, and that the "bad guys" would always use on brother against the other. Sam continued to beg for Loki to bring Dean back to life and reset time, Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Characteristics Type of Angels Powers & Abilities Weaknesses Known Angels Appearances Category:Angels Category:Creatures Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:God's creations Category:Species Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Main Villains